


Sun Sets on the Old

by rakkel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Oh no what have I done, Other, Tentacles, bestiality maybe???, the voidfish consents though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkel/pseuds/rakkel
Summary: Another late-night conversation with the Voidfish goes differently than expected.





	Sun Sets on the Old

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Magnus was well acquainted with getting boners at inopportune times. It started, as it always does, when he was a teenager and a stiff wind could get him going. Now, though, it was frequently associated with a heady rush of adrenaline. It wasn’t uncommon for Magnus to notice he was erect after an exhilarating fight or an intense training session. 

After his first personal encounter with the Voidfish, he assumed it was just the adrenaline. When he swam with it for the first time, he had been too distracted with broken memories and fragments of information to notice it. 

Magnus was thoroughly enraptured by the Voidfish that he kept returning to its chambers, most nights just sitting outside the tank and talking with it. It wasn’t until the fourth or fifth visit that Magnus noticed his arousal each time. Just talking to the Voidfish wasn’t particularly exciting, so it didn’t make sense. And yet Magnus walked away from each chat with his dick pressed against his pants. 

He didn’t really want to think about it, didn’t want it to be a Thing. But now that he’s noticed it, he notices that he only really has this reaction to the Voidfish. He isn’t popping inappropriate boners anywhere (he’s a grown ass man) but in this room, with this weird jellyfish.

Eventually, it gets to be too much. Magnus can’t even think about the Voidfish without feeling that familiar twinge in his gut. Something’s gotta give. He doesn’t want to stop seeing the Voidfish, though, so Magnus approaches it the only way he knows how: head on. 

He sneaks out of his dormitory late at night, as he had done dozens of times before, and made his way to the Voidfish’s chambers. By now the guards all knew him and trusted him enough to give him some space. To give him alone time with the Voidfish. So he walks in and they walk out, as if he was a guard in his own right, relieving them of duty. 

The Voidfish chimes twice in welcome. Magnus’s face burns as he notices the slow buildup of fire in his stomach. He waves sheepishly and takes a deep breath. He strips off his clothes, as he’s done several times. He climbs to the top of the aquarium that holds him, and he drops himself into the water. 

The Voidfish does a gleeful twirl when Magnus swims up to him. As usual, it wraps one slender tendril around Magnus’s wrist. He tries not to notice the way his heart starts pounding. The Voidfish hums out a single note, one Magnus has come to recognize as a questioning tone. A “Where to begin?” kind of thing. 

_Um, right, so here’s the thing…_ Gods, of course this was harder to do than he originally thought. The Voidfish could feel his hesitation and hummed out another curious tone. Right. Instead of answering, Magnus slowly glanced down at his erection, then back up at the Voidfish, biting his lip. Instead of asking a question, he simply let the Voidfish feel his own internal questioning. 

For once, the Voidfish didn’t immediately answer. Magnus swam to the top to get another deep breath, taking the time to re-focus himself. This time, when he reaches the bottom, the Voidfish twirls again and Magnus smiles a little. _Okay, so flash once for yes and two for no. Good?_ The Voidfish flashed once, then hummed out its song. 

_Is there some sort of past I don’t know about with you?_

It flashes once for yes. 

_Listen, I know this is fucked up-_

It flashes twice in quick succession. 

_-but I think I’m aroused? By you? By you._

It flashes once for yes. 

_Is that… okay? Is it cool?_

It flashes once for yes. 

_Is there anything to.. Do? About it?_

It flashes once for yes, but before they can continue Magnus has to get another gulp of air. When he swims back down, the Voidfish instantly reaches a tendril out to touch Magnus’s forehead. Another memory shared. 

In this memory, Magnus can see a figure in the water with the Voidfish, and it’s naked. And while MAgnus can’t see the face, he can see the figure’s legs. And they’re spread. And there’s a tendril between the figure’s legs, wrapped around a thick cock. 

Magnus gasps and the memory breaks, the Voidfish recoiling in surprise. _Is that you?_ he asks. 

The Voidfish flashes once for yes. 

_Is that a human?_

It flashes once for yes. 

_Is it me?_

The Voidfish doesn’t answer. Right. Personal backstory questions seem to be off limits. Magnus swims up to get another breath. He swims back down. _So you’ve had.. Sex? With a human._

The Voidfish flashes once for yes very quickly, then does a small twirl. 

_Did you… enjoy it?_

It flashes again very quickly, spinning urgently. Before Magnus can think of another question, the Voidfish has swam closer to him. He couldn’t hope to ignore his erection now, especially when slick tendrils brush across his skin due to their proximity. 

_Are we about to..?_

The Voidfish lit up with a dazzling light, glowing for a much longer time than necessary. It really was beautiful. 

All coherent thought left Magnus’s brain when a smooth, slick tendril wrapped around his cock. He gasped before he realized what was happening, and then he was choking on water. He quickly swam upwards, gasping for air once he breached the surface. He sputtered and coughed for a moment before steadying his breathing. The Voidfish had also swam to the top, floating just underneath the surface of the water. It hummed it’s questioning tune again. 

Holy shit, he was doing this. In a room where the guards could walk back in any minute. The Voidfish lifted a tendril slowly, giving Magnus the chance to say no. When he didn’t, the Voidfish wrapped a tendril around Magnus’s pulsing cock again. Even though he expected it this time, Magnus couldn’t help the gasp he let out. He wished he had something to grab onto. 

He chose instead to close his fingers around the edge of the tank. 

The Voidfish started glowing, slowly growing brighter as it stroked Magnus. When the man grunted or groaned, the Voidfish hummed in response. It was almost as if it was familiar with Magnus’s body, with the way it expertly stroked him. Magnus’s fingers gripped the tank white-knuckled tight as the Voidfish picked up speed. 

Another tendril lifted to Magnus’s forehead again. This time, he’s shown another imagine of the human figure. This time, the human in the Voidfish’s memory is spread on his hands and knees as a thick tentacle fucks in and out of the human’s ass. Magnus moans loudly, biting his lip to silence himself. He frantically watches the door. 

_Do you want to fuck my ass?_

The Voidfish flashes once for yes, then immediately presses a small tendril to the sensitive place behind Magnus’s balls. It’s all Magnus can do to hold on as the Voidfish presses a thin coil into him, breaching him, stretching him. He’s almost positive his lip is bleeding from where he’s biting it so hard. 

The burn fades into pleasure surprisingly fast. The pleasure is divided evenly among his ass and his cock. Distantly, he notices that the Voidfish has curled its tendrils up his legs and around his stomach. He’s being touched _a lot_ and well, it’s a lot. 

It seems like the Voidfish is more than comfortable in this new situation. It strokes Magnus’s cock in time to the thrusting it does in Magnus’s ass. Before long it removes the thin tentacle and replaces it with a thicker one inside him. 

Magnus is close to coming. And as soon as his brain processes that reality, the Voidfish acts on it, yanking him under the water with a strength Magnus can’t hope to fight. Not in this state. Unable to breathe, Magnus’s skin becomes more sensitive. His head gets fuzzier. The pleasure he experiences increases tenfold as the Voidfish shoves another tendril into Magnus’s open mouth. 

He notices that the Voidfish is glowing now, a bright galaxy in front of him. And then he’s coming. 

The Voidfish expertly works him through his orgasm, milking him until he’s too sensitive and he desperately needs air. Then all at once it retracts its tentacles, leaving Magnus free to swim up and gasp for air. 

The Voidfish isn’t glowing anymore, just swimming around Magnus as he tries to regain his breath. A few tendrils affectionately rub his belly and his thighs, the touch no longer sexual. Magnus swims back down. _Are you good?_

It flashes once for yes. 

_That was fucking awesome. Is there, like. Uh. Is there some way to reciprocate?_

The Voidfish flashes twice for no, then hums it’s song. A tendril stroked Magnus’s face. 

_Are you happy?_

It flashes once for yes. 

Magnus smiles at it. _I’m happy, too._

And later, once Magnus was dry and dressed and back in his dormitory, he’d notice that having sex with the Voidfish didn’t feel all that strange to him. It was almost familiar, like falling into bed with a former lover. 

He kept visiting, for as long as he could before he couldn’t anymore. And while things got sexual from time to time, he didn’t necessarily need or want them to every time. The Voidfish was his friend, after all. Magnus thinks he trusts it more than anyone else on the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake!  
> This is entirely self-indulgent!  
> I live in a shame house!  
> The San Fransisco Live Show got me thinking about tentacles!  
> I blame @princeforestfox even though they are a victim in this too!
> 
> Title from Times Like These by EDEN
> 
> Yell at me if you want  
> @ rakkel on twitter  
> @ drowninginships on tumblr


End file.
